


kiss me so

by georgiehensley



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Teasing, endgame wucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: or, the four times lucy kissed a historical figure, and the many times she did not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me randomly, because lucy has too much chemistry with the cute men of history. i already ship her with robert and harry, but i threw ian in there too bc he was so obviously flirting with her, and benedict is like my underappreciated fave historical figure from this show thus far, so i threw him in there too.
> 
> oh, and of course there are the times where lucy is kissed in modern day bc it had to be included too. ;)

_ 1. _

robert kisses the way lucy would expect a lover to - all soft and gentle, holding her face in his hands, lightly brushing the pads of his thumbs over her cheeks. his kiss makes lucy feel calm, all thoughts about their mission slipping from her mind. here, she is able to focus solely on the feeling of his lips on hers, soft but slightly chapped, and the light tickle of his mustache against her skin. the moment she finds herself pulling away for air, she only becomes more tempted to lean back in and feel those soft lips against hers once again.

  
_2._

ian kisses with a little more force, exactly how lucy thinks bond would (huh, maybe the two are more alike than she thought). it starts gently, but quickly grows in passion, his lips parting against hers almost too soon. she wants to refuse him and leave her lips shut, back out of the kiss and return to her team, but beneath the tender touch of his hands on her waist, she is weak, unable to stop herself from parting her own lips, letting her tongue touch his. it is men like ian who leave girls weak in the knees, and lucy quickly finds herself too becoming charmed by the to-be famous author.

 

_3._

benedict kisses with a sense of desperation, hesitating at first before kissing with full force. beneath her touch, lucy feels him shaking, but she's only doing this to comfort him, to show that despite it appearing that they're working with flynn, they're on benedict's side - they’ll get him out of this. she can hear (and feel) him gasp as he fights back tears, so she brings a hand to his cheek, running her thumb over the skin as if to say  _ it's okay, you can let it out, you're safe with me _ . he does, and lucy then decides to place her kisses elsewhere, against his cheeks and forehead, guilt growing within her.

 

_4_

harry kisses like a tease, starting off gentle before backing off quickly, waiting to see if she’ll follow. when she instinctively finds herself doing so, she hears him snicker. just when she opens her eyes to glare at him, he’s back, kissing her with a newfound wave of confidence. she lets her eyes fall shut, sighing into it, before he takes her by surprise again, softly biting down on her bottom lip. a gasp slips out of her mouth in response, and she can feel the vibrations of his laugh against her lips.

 

_ +1 _

wyatt's kisses are a combination of the above. after being separated from her on a trip, he kisses her like she's the air he breathes, and he just nearly drowned. on a night out, either just the two of them or with rufus tagging along, he kisses her gently, lips soft against hers, fingertips a comfortable touch against her cheek. the nights when lucy invites wyatt in, he kisses more passionately, though still respecting her boundaries. he lets her part her lips first before he follows, not wanting to force her into something that she may not want. when they're lying in bed later that night, he’ll kiss her more playfully, nibbling on her lip, leaving her rolling her eyes as he laughs at her gasp, gently pushing him towards the other side of the bed. only then, he’ll simply pull her close again, and she’ll find herself giving in, head settling underneath his chin, hand resting against his chest, feeling his calming heartbeat against her fingertips. it's the kisses that he’ll then leave against her forehead and the crown of her hair that she thinks she likes best.


End file.
